The present invention relates to automobile air conditioners, and more particularly to an electric control method and apparatus for an automobile air conditioner in which a switch door is arranged to selectively conduct induction of outside air from the exterior into a passenger compartment through an air duct and recirculation of inside air from the compartment into the air duct.
In such an automobile air conditioner of the type as described above, it is desirable that the induction of outside air is controlled in accordance with various air conditions outside and inside of the automobile.